


Spieleabend mit brettspielen.

by carol95



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, I don't even know what I'm writing, emotional breakdown, jonas and Amira are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol95/pseuds/carol95
Summary: “Hey alles klar?” a voice says behind him.“Hi Amira! Yes, everything is fine” Jonas replies with a surprised face.“Are you sure? You seem a little bit..”“A little bit what?” he says curious.





	Spieleabend mit brettspielen.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!
> 
> 1\. English is basically my second language, so I'm sorry for my grammatical mistakes, but It's the first time that I wrote a fic in english >.<  
> 2\. I don't think I'm gonna continue. I just write when I have an idea, like this after the last whatsapp chat.  
> 3\. Amira and Jonas are soft for each other and if I continue I don't know where the story goes (romantic or platonic friendship?) so please don't kill me ahahahah I already love Mohammed, BUT I was always curious about the relationship between Jonas and Amira

Freitag 12.07.19 21h21

“Hey alles klar?” a voice says behind him.

“Hi Amira! Yes, everything is fine” Jonas replies with a surprised face.

“Are you sure? You seem a little bit..”

“A little bit what?” he says curious.

“I don’t know, but I can fell you’re not in a good mood. Sorry I didn’t want to snoop around. I guess I’m worry.” Amira says like she even understand her attitude.

“Have you talked with Matteo?” Jonas asks with an inquisitive look.

“Matteo? No, I don’t need someone to notice when one of my friend is sad.” Amira objects, rolling her eyes like a certain person.

“I’m your friend? Wow I’m truly honoured!” Jonas snickers dumbfounded by Amira’s words.

“Ok shut up now! If you don’t want to talk that’s fine. It was a stupid idea.” Amira replies already annoyed and a bit uncomfortable.

She begins to return inside, when Jonas stops her with an apologetic look. 

“Ok ok I’m sorry for my shitty reaction. You win. I’m not sad ok? Really. It’s just this situation. I’m happy for Hanna. I care about her. We were best friend and the fact that I’m still in her life after all that shit makes me very happy. I’m just.. worried.. I guess..” Jonas says thoughtful.

“Worry about what?” Amira asks inquiring.

“You know why we broke up? She needed to be alone to find herself. I was like a poison. She had only Matteo and me and it wasn’t healthy. She wasn’t Hanna anymore, she couldn’t decide by herself. She became insecure, lonely, and desperate and in that moment I couldn’t understand. Now I feel like I was her life jacket and at the same time I drowned her. You know when I saw her happy? When she met you girls. You girls taught her to be more independent, to express herself, to laugh even when everything is crap. She found a family. She was starting to be more confident, but now..” he explains with a bittersweet expression.

“Stefan.” she answers back.

“Yep, Stefan.” Jonas reply with disdain. “Now it feels like she’s turning to her old habits and I hate that. I don’t know him, but they’re always together..” 

“Matteo and David are also always together, you know right?” Amira says softly.

“It’s completely different Amira. Thanks to David, Matteo had the courage to be open about his sexuality and express his opinion. I mean do you remember what he said after David’s outing? He was so serious. I’ve never seen Matteo like this. He stood up for David and I was so proud of him.” Jonas explains. His love for his best friend obvious in every word.

“Me either.” Amira remembers how scared, but confident Matteo was that day.

“At the same time Matteo helped David. He made him realise that he’s not alone, that he’s loved, that gender identity or sexuality doesn’t matter if you truly love someone. Be loved for who you are. This is a real relationship; support your beloved one. Try to help your partner, but never forget yourself.” Jonas affirms with fervour.

“And Hanna, she’s forgetting herself?” Amira asks, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, I think so.” Jonas states serious.

A soft wind blows and they stay quiet for a minute, deep in their thought, until Amira, sighting, breaks the silence.

“You’re right. We’re drifting apart, but I don’t know what to do. She’s like a sister and I feel pushed away.” Amira replies, shattered by a pain that she didn’t know she had.

“Amira..” Jonas says shocked and without hesitation he hugs her tightly.

Stunned by his reaction, after a while, she returns the embrace, comforted by Jonas’ warmth. Minutes pass and when they realise that their hug was a little too long to be considered friendly, they take distance embarrassed.

“Oh boy I’m lucky that I didn’t wear makeup tonight.” she says, flush spreading over her face.

Jonas chuckles, amused by her remark. Then he composes himself and softly, barely audible, says “Thanks Amira.”

“For what? I almost cried in front of you.” she asks confused.

“To be present. To be here when a friend needs help. Honestly, I feel so much better now that I speak out my thoughts.” he simply answers.

“I’m glad.” she says pleased.

“You can do the same, you know right?” Jonas replies, furrowing his brow.

Amira has a quizzical expression on her face.

Jonas continues “Maybe I can’t do a lot and I’m not part of the girl squad, but if you want to talk about your worries or even stupid shit I’m here.”

“Even stupid shit?” she questions, grinning at him.

“Especially stupid shit!” Jonas responds jokingly offended.

“Okay, I guess I can do it.” Amira replies, softly spoken.

“Good.” he says smiling.

“Good.” she imitates, returning his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!  
> Bye <3


End file.
